


Construction & Coffee with a Dash of Love

by Knowmefirst



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are never predicted and falling in love in the middle of fixing up the cafe is never one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Construction & Coffee with a Dash of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> I hope you like it and that you aren't disappointed that I used characters from the show S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> **Note:** Sorry, its not beta :(

  
“You must be kidding.” Skye said, as she looked on at the dilapidated building. “Have we been transported to Diagon Alley?”

“Is not so bad,” Jemma move forward, wiped a part of the window that was uncovered by the wood plank and looked inside. “Look it has great crown molding and…” 

“Jemma is right and so is Skye, but even so the building and the inside will need a lot of work.” Mike’s gruff voice cut over their impeding argument. 

“Now I know why Leo likes you, Mike. You are such a sweet talker and you know how to smooth things over.” Skye smile, punching Mack in the arm. 

They were all standing in front of an old building, and what they could tell by the faded green paint and writing on the side; it had been a pub some time ago. However, the building had an old charm to it that only buildings like this one had and this was what Phil had love about the place the first time and only time he had seen it.

“So, what is the look you are going for?” Skye ask, as she tried to remove a board over the window with little success. 

Phil scratch his head, “Don’t have much of an idea, all I know is that I want to keep the old charm and maybe make it inviting.” 

Jemma clap her hands, “Right. Inviting and old charm. What are we waiting for?” 

As if that had been what everyone was waiting for they all move at once towards the building. Mack held one of the crowbars towards Skye, who’d still been fighting with the wooden plank. With crowbar on hand, Skye didn’t waste any time in getting the board off the first window and thrown into the huge dumpster they rented for this purpose. While Skye and Mack remove the rest of the wooden planks from the front Jemma and Phil went inside. The first thing he saw was what Jemma had pointed out, the molding. If he didn’t know better he would say that the molding was original, he went to one of the light switches to turn them on, but in the next moment a spark was heard and the lights went out. 

“Damn!” Phil looked up at the light and tried the switch again, with no results. 

"Bummer, maybe Leo knows someone that can take a look at the wiring.” Skye said, as they came in. 

At that moment, Leo came in with Lance carrying the rest of the items to start cleaning the place. 

“Hey Leo, do you know anyone that could come today and check the wiring of the building?” Phil ask. 

“Yes.” Leo took out his phone and look through the saved phones numbers. “Here it is.” Leo turn the phone over so Phil could see it. 

Phil dialed the number and nodded to Leo, letting him know without words that he got it. It didn’t take long for the man to answer and for Phil to explain what was going on. With a time set up for later on in the day for the guy to come by and check the wiring, Phil hang up and pick up one of the new gloves that Leo had brought and went to start helping in removing the old piles of trash left behind.

***

With everything going on, time went by quickly and before Phil knew it, there was a knock at the door. He turned around and stare at the beautiful man framing the door, he didn’t even notice that the piece of wood on his hand was slipping until it fell and hit him on his foot making him curse.

“Dammit, ouch!” Phil clutched his foot in one hand as he indicated the man should come in with the other.

“Are you okay?” Up close the man was even more beautiful, with those intense eyes and he looked younger than Phil by a couple of years. 

“Yeah, thanks. I’m sorry, who are you?” Phil put his foot down, moving his toes to make sure nothing was broken. 

“Oh, forgive me. I’m Clint the electrician.” Clint extended his hand. “You call me and I told you I would be around later on today.”

Phil took the hand and shook it, noticing the calluses on the hand. “I’m Phil the new owner of this old establishment. I remember now, sorry with everything that's been going on it slipped my mind.”

"No problem, it's nice to meet you, Phil.” Clint smile.

If they held hand for longer than it was acceptable, no one made a comment. But one thought slip through his mind _I’m in trouble now_.

***

It had been more than a few months since they started to remodel the place and finally everything was finish. For a while there were holes on the walls where expose wiring could be seen, but it couldn't be helped. After checking the wiring Clint had told him that the wiring was old and a fire hazard waiting to happened. So he’d given the okay and Phil had focus in everything else that still needed to be done around the place. And while Clint did his job, he’d ask the ladies to help him chose the furniture, he’d only gave them an idea of what he had wanted and let them do the rest. After that it wasn’t long before the place started to look like a proper café and before he knew it they were done.

Phil looked around and saw the old comfy sofas and all the furniture Jemma and Skye had chosen. At the end the place looked like a hipster paradise. Mismatch chairs and tables, but he’d accomplish what he’d been aiming for since he saw the place for sale. Something comfortable, inviting and with that touch of old charm feel. He’d wanted to create a place were writing would sit down to write, where friends could sit down to chat and a place where anyone would feel welcome. 

He looked over the counter where Skye was indicating to Mack and Lance where the blackboard should be, while Jemma was rearranging the cups for easier access, and Leo was handwriting the ‘Open’ and ‘Close’ words in the door sign. He was about to head on over to help them, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was place in the side of his neck. 

“What are you thinking?” Clint ask, leaning his head on Phil shoulder. 

Now here was something he hadn’t expected all those months back when he’d looked over to the door to see this gorgeous man standing at the door. He hadn’t counted on falling in love. It hadn’t been easy to begin with as neither of them had wanted to make the first move and if it hadn’t been for Skye and Lance they probably would still be doing it. Here they were, all done. The café was ready to open, he had his friends around him and he’d found love. 

“That I’m happy.” He said, turning his head to the side and placing a kiss on Clint’s lips. 

Clint smile and deepened the kiss.

The End


End file.
